


Baby It's Cold Outside (FLUFF VERSION)

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter and Tony go to a cabin for a handover, but end up getting snowed in and there's only one bed. Body heat is the best way to get warm after all!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Baby It's Cold Outside (FLUFF VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a twitter user, I hope you enjoy! Follow me @sulphuriccherry on twitter and you can request too

One thing you need to know about Tony Stark, is that he hates being cold. It's the worst! Snow was pretty as long as it stayed outside where it belonged and not on him. That's why he didn't want to do this mission. 

It wasn't a hard mission, or a rather interesting mission. It was utterly rubbish if you ask him! He had to keep some of Nick Fury's super secret devices safe and off the grid. He was supposed to meet someone at a little shack in the middle of the woods who would come with files, alien devices and codes for him. 

The shack wasn't really high tech or expensive, but it had a few rooms. One bedroom, one bathroom and one kitchen type area. It was only Friday for a few hours that he was supposed to wait around but he really couldn't be bothered.

That's why he asked Peter to do it, and of course the younger man was extremely excited and happy to be doing something to help. But after telling Fury of the new plan, Tony's idea was turned down and he was told that it was HIM that had to go. 

But he couldn't bear to let Peter down, especially since the kid was having such a hard time in college and at home with money, bullying and stress. The kid needed a weekend away, even if it was to the middle of buttfuck nowhere. 

So the two of them got to the little hut for midday on Friday, knowing that they had ages to kill. Unfortunately they got caught in the snow and Peter had completely forgotten half of the things you're supposed to bring in the cold, i.e gloves, hats, scarves. Of course, that meant that the kind hearted mentor gave him his. 

When they got to the cabin, the winds were crazy, there was snow everywhere, like it was going to blizzard. Tony was just glad to get there, slamming the door shut as he shivered. Peter was putting down all the bags as he looked around the place, at least he seemed to be impressed.

"Fuck, it's cold!" Tony exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together, "Try and get the fire going would you?"

"Uhhh," Peter spun around looking for the fireplace and something to light it with. "Okay, I can do that." He hopped off to try and sort it out whilst Tony made sure all the windows were shut.

"Why did you bring so much luggage?" The older man grumped as he pulled Peter's bag with his towards where the bed was. "We're not here for long."

Peter poured a little oil on the wood and set it alight, falling backwards as it went a little higher than he thought it would be. He laughed at himself as he picked himself from the ground. "It's mostly blankets, you know, to keep warm and stuff. I was thinking since there's no electricity we could just talk all night."

Stark stood and glared at him. "Talk?" He repeated with a judging tone. "You want to sit and talk with me?"

The younger man picked up his bag and set it on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out his first blanket. "Do you have any better ideas? It's not like there's a TV or wifi here."

Tony folded his arms, "And just what do you think you're doing? That's my bed." He stated as he motioned to the only double bed in the hut.

Peter frowned and took another gaze around the room. "But Mr. Stark… there's no other bed here. There isn't even a sofa," he looked up to his mentor, perplexed. 

The older man sighed, "I guess I'm sleeping on the floor then." He picked up his bag and brought it to the floor. "I'll be taking some of your blankets, and I know there's pillows in the cupboard so we'll.. uh.. figure this out."

Peter continued to pull out his blankets, piling them up on the bed before pulling out his PJs, a book and a collection of snacks. "Well, I've got food for us to share,"

Tony looked over at him, as he sat down by the fireplace. "I might go out hunting for some food," he told him. "I don't know how long we're going to be here for, so we have to find a way to pass the time."

The younger man smiled, talking kinda fast as he got excited, "It'll be fun! I know you've not really spent a lot of time with me but it could be really fun! Aunt May says I'm really smart and interesting- you never know I may even make you laugh!" 

Stark yawned and rubbed his face, hating the fact that Fury sent him there, and angry that he decided to bring Peter. Sure, Peter was a good kid. Well, he wasn't really a kid. Peter was twenty one and had more than proved himself as a competent and skilled avenger, but he just talked sooo much!

Tony took a few deep breaths in. He could definitely survive the night, he's literally slept in a cave before so this was no biggie. It was absolutely freezing though and he wasn't best pleased about that. 

"You might just, Peter." He nodded as he waved his hands over the fire, trying to get some heat in them. "What would you be doing this weekend otherwise?"

Suddenly there was a loud thud outside, a crushing one that shook the walls of the shack. Peter dropped to the ground for safety, leaving Tony to scout out what was happening. There was a rumble, and then a crack, and the next thing they knew the walls shook even louder.

Tony looked over at Peter, checking in on him and making sure he knew where he was. I mean, Peter was his responsibility right now. "You okay?"

"Yeah, what the fuck was that?" Peter asked as he looked around the place. "Do you think it's an enemy? Do I need to get my suit on?"

Tony shook his head, "Doesn't feel like that kind of danger. Hold on," he looked up, furrowed brows as he planned to walk outside and check on the surroundings. He froze as he looked out the window. His face dropped, furrowing his brows as he stood up.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked as he pulled himself up and sat on the side of the bed, "What's wrong?"

The older man sighed heavily as he looked out the glass, or at least, tried to. He shook his head before leaning it on the window, "Kid, we are snowed in."

"What?!" Peter jumped up and raced over to the window, to which they couldn't even see out of due to the mounds of snow. "Oh my god! And we have no way to contact Fury to let him know,"

"Calm down, Charlotte's webb, Fury knows that if he doesn't hear from me by 4pm tomorrow to come find us. It's important stuff we came here to get, it's not like he'll not be waiting." Mr. Stark explained before heading back to the fire. "Looks like you get your wish kid, let's sit and… talk." He faked a smile as he sat down.

"Oh. And bring your snacks."

So Peter and Tony sat in front of the fire with blankets around them, sharing a box of biscuits while they talked. Peter led the conversation, first trying to impress by talking about technology and science. They talked for a while about college and the other avengers before they even got to personal stuff. 

"I'm sure I've never seen you date once." Tony pointed out, "You've spent more time with Dumb-ee than with a girl."

Peter leaned against the level where the fire was and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm just not like you, Mr. Stark. I'm more of an awkward nerd, getting dates isn't exactly my talent." 

"It's really not that hard! I just have to wink at someone and they're on me." The older man exclaimed as he ate another biscuit. "I'll teach you," 

The younger man laughed, "Sure, thank you, Mr. Stark." He then yawned and looked back out the window. "How are we supposed to know when it's bedtime?"

"This handy thing called a watch, Peter." Tony chuckled as he raised his wrist to have a look at it. "It's ten pm, but sleep is pretty much all we have to do."

Peter smiled tiredly as he pushed himself up to stand. "I really like being here with you, it's really fun." He yawned again as he started to walk to the bed, "Talking to you is really fun too, you're cool."

Tony watched him with an amused look as Peter climbed into bed, wrapping himself up with his set of sheets and pillows. He then realised that the sad little pile of bedding on the floor was his, and that the hard flooring was going to ruin his old back. 

But it was weird if he asked Peter to share a bed with him, that's just stepping over the line. They were not that close, in fact, Tony wasn't that close with anyone to share a bed with them. So he made himself a little bed and cuddled up into it, trying to keep a heat inside of him. 

Ten minutes in and all Peter could hear was Tony shuffling on the floor, his teeth chattering as he shivered. He had wanted to offer the bed but he wasn't sure whether that would come across as him hitting on his mentor or not. But Peter had such a big heart, he really didn't care about how Tony saw him after this, he hated seeing his mentor like that. 

"Mr. Stark?" He asked quietly, freezing cold himself as he balled up. "Mr. Stark?" He asked again louder.

"Yeah, kid?" Tony asked, voice wavering in the cold. 

"Just get up here, it's freezing and your back will be sore, I won't tell anyone if you won't." To be honest he didn't expect that to work, but much to his surprise, his mentor got up from the floor and dragged all his pillows and covers to the bed, dumping them beside Peter and jumping in. 

The both of them got under the duvet and put the rest of the blankets around them both, shivering as they tried to get comfy. They were sleeping facing the opposite ways to begin with, but Tony just couldn't get comfortable. 

"P… Pete? Can I put my chest to your back? I can't get warm, our shared body heat might help." He asked in a whisper, terrified of even asking. 

Peter put his hand back and grabbed Tony's wrist, pulling it over his body and nestling back into the older man's full chest. It felt really nice to be snuggled like this, even if it was just for warmth. He felt Tony press against him, sitting his arms around Peter's waist and pulling him close.

Tony snuggled his face into Peter's hair, feeling weird having the younger man snuggled up in his arms, but it was feeling a little warmer in here. "This is helping, thank you." He whispered in Peter's ear, making him shiver and wiggle a little.

Peter giggled, "That tickled, Mr. Stark," he smiled, "Stop it,"

The older man found that rather amusing, lowering his mouth to Peter's neck and whispering again, making sure his breath hit Peter's skin. "Stop what, Peter?" He asked, tickling Peter's sides with his fingers. 

Peter shuffled in his spot, giggling as he tried to get Tony to stop tickling him. He wiggled against him, accidentally pressings his peachy ass back into the older man's crotch. Stark was aware of how amazing it felt to be in bed, laughing with someone. 

"I had no idea you were so much fun," Peter giggled, wiggling more in his arms. 

"Fun? Me?" Tony smirked as he settled his face into Peter's neck, ceasing the tickling and blowing a raspberry. "Never,"

Peter's giggles continued for a few moments before dying down, "I can't believe we're snowed in, in the middle of nowhere too!" He smiled, "But I like being here with you. I know I'm safe."

"And you know you'll always be safe with me," Tony commenced, his lips against Peter's skin. "I never want to lose you, not like I did before."

The younger man smirked as a blush crept onto his face. "That's why I'm here with you," he admitted in a whisper. "I can't lose you either."

The older man's body softened against his, finally understanding why the kid was as clingy as he was. They'd both lost each other once and were frightened of losing each other again. It was even worse for Peter because he was younger, and all these feelings were newer to him. 

"I'm sorry if it ever comes across as though I don't care." Tony said in a low, remorseful tone. 

Peter's throat hitched, not really knowing what to reply. "It's okay," Yeah, Tony came across as that a lot, but Peter knew it was a defence mechanism. Or at least, had hoped that's what it was and didn't want to face the truth.

Tony shook his head, "No, it's not." He whispered, "I keep you at an arm's length because I'm afraid we'll both be broken if the other dies again. But the truth is…" he whispered into his ear, closing his eyes. "The truth is, Peter… is that I care so fucking much about you."

The younger man's heart felt a million times lighter, his hand gently moved to cover Tony's, softly entwining their fingers. "You do?" He asked nervously.

"I do." Tony confirmed. "I worry about you constantly. About your bullying at college, about money, about your food, whether you're eating, whether you're safe and out of danger. I think about you more than I think about the industry."

Peter closed his eyes and let out a long breath, relaxing into the space and trying to get closer to the older man. "I think about you that much too." He confessed. "I just want to be with you so I can protect you."

Stark's heart felt like it was breaking, "You shouldn't have to protect me, I'm your protector. I'm more adult than you," Peter had the sweetest heart and soul of everyone Tony had ever met, and he never realised how lucky he was to get this man's attention.

"I want to," Peter told him sincerely, getting nervous again as he continued to talk. "I care about you. I… I… I love you." 

Tony didn't reply straight away, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, relishing this moment. Because he knew that Peter's heart was pure and perfect, that to own just a little bit of it made him the luckiest man in the world. 

"Turn around,"

Peter awkwardly shifted so he was facing Tony, but he couldn't look up at him. He was too embarrassed. "Please don't hate me," he whispered. 

"Hate you?" Tony repeated sadly, "No, I could never hate you. I love you." He said with a little smile. The mad thing was that Tony didn't really understand how he felt about Peter until right at this moment.

He knew there was something, but he'd shut off his heart long ago. Tony didn't want to analyse this because when he did, he was conflicted and felt bad. It wasn't until he said those words that everything finally felt right. Tony loved him, he wanted him, and he wasn't going to let that go.

He watched as Peter's eyes opened up wide with excitement and hope, "What?" He asked in a high voice, "Me?"

The older man nodded. "It's always been you, Peter." He stroked the side of his face, looking into his eyes for the most magical moments they've shared so far. "When I feel like taking up drinking again, I think about you and I can't bring myself to." He was emptying out his heart now, and he wasn't sure where he was going with this.

Peter looked sad yet honoured at the same time. "So you do think of me?"

"All the time." It came out as a whisper. "When I think about who will get everything after I die, it's you. When I hear about a young man getting hurt, I rush to make sure it's not you." Tony carried on, stroking Peter's cheek with his thumb. "I want to call you all the time."

The younger man's eyes were filled with tears of happiness, a face full of love. "You matter to me." Peter smiled, "Would you let me kiss you?"

Tony smirked, "You know? I'd really like that," he whispered as his eyes looked down at Peter's sweet lips then back to his eyes. 

They were both terrified and anxious, but as they stroked each other and moved closer together, it was like they were meant to be. When their lips collided they finally understood the years of torment between them, and they forgot all about the cold. Tony and Peter got lost in each other's souls, as they kissed each other through the night, whispering sweet sentiments to each other. 

Sometimes getting snowed in, really wasn't that bad.


End file.
